Bomba de Relojería
by Cassio
Summary: Ranma llega a casa y se encuentra a Akane escuchando música en la bañera. Cuando ella se queja de que aún tiene que depilarse, él se ofrece a hacerlo por ella. Akane se queda sorprendida pero acaba accediendo. Ninguno de los dos puede evitar lo que sucede a continuación cuando sube la temperatura en la habitación. [Lemon] [Universo alterno] [Re-edición] [Ranma/Akane]


Disclaimer: los personajes y la historia de "Ranma 1/2" son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. El resto es invención mía.

 **Bomba de Relojería**

Ranma llegó a su pequeño apartamento vestido de sport, con unos pantalones holgados azul marinos, una camiseta de manga corta gris y una sudadera ancha con capucha de tela fina en un tono azul claro. Las deportivas blancas que lucía acababan su atuendo informal. Iba con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, tocando en uno de ellos las llaves con las que entraría en casa. Ésta estaba situada en el segundo piso de un bloque de fachada blanca adornada con hiedra natural y otras plantas en flor. Otras casas adosadas completaba aquella pequeña urbanización que gozaba de piscina propia al aire libre, cerrada aún en aquella época del año.

Subió la escalera exterior por uno de los lados del bloque y anduvo hasta llegar a su puerta, marcada con el número nueve. Animado, sacó las llaves y entró. Se quitó la sudadera, tirándola encima del mueble de la entrada. Hizo lo mismo con las zapatillas y los calcetines, dejándolos en el suelo cerca de la puerta principal.

—¡Akane! —gritó a la vez que iba a la amplia cocina a por una bebida—. ¡Akane, ya he llegado! —No hubo respuesta.

El joven continuó buscando en el salón, en los dormitorios, hasta llegar al final al cuarto de baño, donde la puerta estaba un poco entreabierta. Se acercó despacio y fue entonces que la escuchó, tarareando una canción. Tocó dos veces por si acaso para llamar su atención, pero su chica no dio ninguna respuesta. Ranma empujó la puerta de madera, encontrándose con una situación muy sugerente. Akane estaba tumbada en la bañera, semi cubierta por espuma, con los ojos cerrados y escuchando música de un reproductor mp3. Ranma sonrió. Lógico que no le hubiera contestado teniendo el volumen tan alto; ni siquiera se había dado cuenta aún de su presencia. Con sumo cuidado se sentó en la tapadera del váter para observarla, apoyando sus antebrazos sobre sus muslos.

Akane se pasó una mano por la frente y la cabeza debido al vapor caliente que inundaba la estancia. Lentamente decidió alzar los párpados, llevándose un gran susto al ver a Ranma mirándola fijamente.

—¡Ranma! ¿Qué haces ahí? —exclamó sorprendida, haciendo que el agua de la bañera se moviera bruscamente por su repentino movimiento. Se quitó los auriculares y los dejó junto con el reproductor en el suelo.

—Ya he vuelto y como no contestabas he preferido convertirme en un mirón —dijo divertido dejándole entender con la mirada que lo había disfrutado. Se acercó a ella para darle un beso en los labios—. Hola cariño. —Le ofreció la lata para que bebiera—. ¿Quieres? —Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Que susto me has dado —dijo Akane incorporándose para quedar sentada. La parte superior de sus pechos se hicieron presentes aún cubiertos por la espuma. Sus brazos quedaron estirados a lo largo del recinto de la bañera—. La próxima vez me avisas, pervertido. —Le vio sonreír—. ¿Qué tal te fue con los chicos?

—Bastante bien. Estamos muy animados para el próximo combate, yo creo que ganaremos —comentó apoyándose en la pared que le dejaba de cara a su chica. Le pegó un sorbo al refresco.

—Claro que ganaréis, estando tú...

—Esperemos que sí. ¿Y tú la tarde qué? Bien por lo que veo, ¿no? —Sus ojos buscaban alguna porción de piel femenina que quedara al descubierto, pero con la espuma era difícil.

—Sí, relajándome, aunque… Por Kami, todavía tengo que depilarme y no tengo ganas —se quejó—. ¡Qué suerte tenéis los hombres!

—¿Quieres que lo haga yo? —preguntó con una mano en la cadera y pegándole el último gran sorbo a la bebida para acabársela, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

—¿Cómo? —Akane sonó incrédula.

—Que si quieres que lo haga yo —volvió a repetir él dejando la lata encima del lavabo.

—¿Hacer el qué? —preguntó con las cejas en alto, pensando que le estaba tomando el pelo.

—Depilarte, ¿qué va a ser? Cómo te estás quejando... —Su mirada masculina, llena de confianza e intimidad, le dejó saber que iba en serio.

Akane se asombró al principio, no sabiendo muy bien qué cara poner, pero después se regocijó.

—Vale —accedió, brindándole una bonita sonrisa. "¡Guau, cómo ha venido hoy mi chico!", pensó sintiéndose afortunada.

Ranma se puso manos a la obra. Se agachó para remangarse los pantalones hasta la parte superior de las rodillas, para después meter ambas piernas en la bañera y sentarse en el borde. Vio como ella le hizo sitio, rozándole de paso con su cuerpo por debajo del agua. A ninguno de los dos les pasó desapercibido la corriente eléctrica que suscitaron aquellas caricias.

—Bien, vamos allá. —Ranma se estiró para coger el bote de espuma—. Su pierna, señorita —pidió como un caballero.

Sinuosamente, Akane levantó la pierna izquierda, que era la más cercana a Ranma. La dobló en ángulo recto, apoyando el pie en la rodilla del chico.

—¿Me pasas la cuchilla? —le indicó Ranma apuntando con el dedo—. Gracias. —Sujetó la hoja cortante en la boca como si de un cigarrillo se tratara y se echó espuma en la mano, para después con ambas manos untarla en el gemelo y la espinilla de la joven. Luego se enjuagó las manos en el agua. Akane permaneció callada, no queriendo interrumpirle. Estaba quieta, analizándole, disfrutando del masaje. Ranma la miró rápido una vez antes de coger la cuchilla y deslizarla desde el tobillo hasta la rodilla quitando columnas de espuma en cada recorrido. Después de haber afeitado unas cuatro hileras, que dejaban suave la zona depilada, Akane empezó de nuevo a conversar:

—No lo haces nada mal. —Había un matiz de admiración de su voz.

—¿Qué esperabas? También me afeito por las mañanas —dijo él sin ningún encanto, centrado en lo que hacía.

Se volvió a sembrar de nuevo el silencio entre ellos por unos minutos. Ranma ya había terminado con la parte de delante, así que le indicó de estirar la pierna al completo para poder hacer la zona que le quedaba detrás. La espuma tapaba mayormente el cuerpo de Akane en la bañera, así que tampoco se vislumbraba ninguna parte especial que pudiera distraer realmente al chico, aunque él lo deseara. Ella obedeció. Ranma continuó el trabajo primero con la mano izquierda, yendo con cuidado, dado que no era su mano buena, y luego con la otra. Su mano derecha la tenía apoyada en la planta del pie de la joven, que lo tenía de forma horizontal.

—Eres increíble —dijo ella mirándole profundamente engatusada antes aquellos cuidados.

—¿Y eso? Bueno, ya lo sé —se jactó—. Aunque tú también eres una mujer increíble —le respondió sin dirigirle la vista.

Akane hizo una respiración sonora de una risa que no se emite, con la boca cerrada, pensando acerca de lo último que había dicho él. "Lo dice por decir," pensó.

—Mmmsss, yo no sé… pero tú tienes todo lo que una mujer pudiera desear —comentó esperando alguna contestación.

—Me conformo con ser lo que a ti te gusta —respondió Ranma terminando de depilar esa pantorrilla.

Ella sonrió ligeramente al escuchar eso. Le miró buscando sus ojos. Él, habiendo dejado la cuchilla en su otro cuádriceps, sostenía aún la pierna recta con una mano y con la otra cogía algo de agua para quitar los restos de espuma que hubiesen quedado.

— _C'est fini_ —dijo Ranma dando a entender que había acabado con la primera pierna mirándola por fin a los ojos.

—Espero que hayas dejado mi piel suave —pronunció Akane de forma melosa todavía con la pierna sujeta por el chico.

—Vamos a comprobarlo —contestó él acercándose despacio para darle un beso con los labios entreabiertos y aspirando al contacto con la mojada piel de la joven.

Lo hizo por la parte externa y superior del tobillo. Akane se estremeció interiormente ante ese gesto. Él la miró de manera intensa intentando apreciar su reacción, pero ese frustró al ver que su inquilina no expresaba ni un ápice de sentimiento. Muy al contrario, le devolvía la misma mirada intensa. En los ojos canela de Akane, Ranma pudo interpretar miles de sensaciones distintas no declinándose por ninguna.

Ella dio el segundo paso. Empezó a doblar el pie de forma que acabó deshaciéndose de las manos del chico. Lo dirigió hacia el pecho de él, comenzando a acariciarle por la parte lateral de sus abdominales y subiendo por sus pectorales, aún con la camiseta puesta, su pie haciendo un camino ascendente. Se hundió un poco más en la bañera al hacer eso, pero sin meter la cabeza debajo de la espuma y el agua. Los dos se observaban sin apartar la mirada, manteniéndose firmes, pareciendo que competían por devorarse con los ojos el uno al otro. Akane llegó a su formado cuello, dejando apoyado el pie, adaptándose ambas zonas curvas, la redondez interior de la planta del pie con la redondez exterior del cuello de él. Ella hizo algo de presión abrazándole con el pie sin llegar a empujarle demasiado. Él comenzó de nuevo a besarla, primero por esa zona y luego por el resto de la pierna, por la cara interior que llevaba hasta la ingle.

No llegó tan abajo, o se tendría que mojar si quería hacerlo. Aún así, bajaba su rostro sujetando con su mano derecha la pierna de ella, y dejando que el pie y la pierna de Akane sobrepasaran su cabeza, quedando ambos colgando por detrás de su hombro. Si Akane sintió, hasta que llegara él, que se estaba dando un baño caliente, ahora sentía como ella superaba la temperatura del agua y hervía, intentando controlar su respiración frente a aquellos besos que le empezaban a dar escalofríos placenteros. Ranma ya se había mojado más de la mitad del pantalón con tanta agitación, pero no le dio importancia.

De pronto, ella sacó la otra pierna del agua, la derecha, y apoyó el pie en el hombro izquierdo de él, frenando y empujándole para que se detuviese. La situación se estaba saliendo de control, y por el momento, Akane prefería seguir con los precalentamientos de la depilación, no lanzarse tan rápido al combate de seducirle estando desnuda. Él paró.

—Aún no has terminado —le recordó ella escondiendo en la bañera la primera pierna y dejando fuera la que faltaba por depilar.

Se lo dijo en un tono afectivo acompañado de una sonrisa traviesa. Ranma la miró fijamente por haberle interrumpido. Se rió un momento negando con la cabeza mirando hacia otro lado y después se puso a embadurnarle la segunda pierna con espuma para afeitársela también.

—¿Vas a querer que te depile algo más? —preguntó él ya empezando a deslizar la cuchilla.

—¡Ehh! No, no. Sólo tenía las piernas por depilar —respondió ella rápido. Se había acobardado ante lo atrevido que era Ranma al preguntarle eso, con la insinuación que ello implicaba dependiendo de la zona del cuerpo. Quién sabía qué cosas podía llegar a hacerle, no quería ni imaginarlo, se dijo mentalmente sonriendo. Él sonrió por la contestación de su chica.

"Ja, va de listilla jugando conmigo, pero luego se echa atrás si voy a más," pensó él.

—Está bien —dijo Ranma haciendo la parte trasera, el gemelo.

—Sabes, no creo que muchos hombres le hagan esto a sus mujeres, o novias, o lo que sea. —Pausó un momento y al ver que el chico no decía nada continuó—. Es más, nunca creí que nosotros llegaríamos a estar en una situación tan... tan... —No sabía con qué palabra terminar. Él lo hizo.

—¿Íntima? —afirmó en forma de pregunta.

—Sí eso, como ahora —finalizó Akane.

—¿Por qué? Ya hemos estado en otras —preguntó sin mirarla.

—Ya, pero no es lo mismo. Yo pensé hasta antes de llegar aquí, a este punto de mi vida, que mi vida precisamente sería muy diferente. Pensé que nos casaríamos como nuestros padres habían acordado y que yo acabaría siendo una ama de casa que obedece a su marido de forma sumisa. Obedecerte a ti… cosa que aborrecía cuando era una chiquilla. En mi futuro contigo, imaginé que tú llevarías el Dojo, teniendo todo el éxito referido a ello, siendo yo sólo una sombra a tu espalda —habló de largo ella.

Él se quedó pensativo unos segundos, e interrumpiendo un momento la depilación, la miró.

—¿Tú crees que de verdad habríamos acabado así? —preguntó desconcertado. No inició su tarea de nuevo automáticamente, sino que esperó a oír una contestación.

—Supongo que sí, eso si nos hubiéramos acabado casando cuando éramos tan jóvenes —se precipitó ella—. Bueno, no sé… —dudó Akane—. Tal vez yo me habría revelado o algo así, ya me conoces. Pero te aseguro que ni en un millón de años habríamos estado en la situación en la que estamos ahora, para nada... —Negaba ella con la cabeza.

Ranma continuó afeitando.

—Incluso nuestra vida sexual no sería ni la mitad de buena de lo que lo es ahora— acabó la joven, meciendo en el agua ambas manos mirando hacia abajo. No quería enfrentarle la vista en ese momento de confesión. Él ya le estaba enjuagando la pierna en silencio.

—Podría haber sido así —dijo repentinamente él—, pero lo importante es cómo estamos ahora. Además, el hecho es que a ti te ha gustado que te depilara, y a mi también, ¿o no? —le preguntó mirándola.

Ella se había quedado con la mirada perdida, y no le contestó. Ranma no tardó en actuar, tiró de la pierna de Akane haciendo que se sumergiera por completo en el agua y la espuma, que se agitaron de manera violenta. La chica salió rápidamente echándose el pelo hacia atrás y quitándose la espuma de la cara. Luego quedó con las manos apoyadas por detrás y las rodillas dobladas saliendo a la superficie, igual que sus pechos.

—¿Pero qué haces, _baka_? —se quejó ella molesta pero sin enfado.

—Jajajajjaja —reía Ranma—. Deberías escucharme más a menudo, jajaja.

Akane contraatacó. Con una mano le echó agua, mojándole parte de la camiseta.

—A ver quién se ríe ahora listo —soltó ella con una risita algo contenida viendo la expresión de su rostro.

Él se sorprendió, pero no hizo nada de vuelta.

—Vale, vale, ya estamos en paz, paso de iniciar una guerra de agua —dijo cogiéndose la camiseta, mirando hacia abajo la zona empapada.

Ella, por su parte, hizo caso omiso, y le volvió a propinar otro chorro de agua que le mojó parte de la cara. Seguía con su sonrisa traviesa y juguetona. Ranma la miró serio, era verdad que no tenía ganas de iniciar una guerra acuática.

—En serio, Akane, ya vale —con un tono intento de ser serio y duro, pero que se ablandaba al ir dirigido a ella.

Akane captó el mensaje no ya por sus palabras, sino en sus ojos; así que ella también cambió su mirada a una más profunda. Se empezó a levantar para quedar de rodillas frente a él en la bañera. Se arrastró para acabar con las piernas del chico a cada lado suyo, ondeando ligeramente el agua y quedando sentada sobre sus talones. Ranma también cambió su gesto, se puso alerta ante lo que hacía la chica, viendo la parte superior de su cuerpo desnudo frente a él. La joven dejó la cuchilla a un lado y apoyó sus manos sobre los muslos de él. En un principio no se acercó, simplemente se le quedó mirando, escrutándole y a la vez mordiéndose el labio inferior queriendo que su gesto empezara a excitarle. Ranma lo captó y se propuso lo contrario, no caer tentado ante las insinuaciones de ella, para hacer el juego más emocionante, y ver cuán caliente se ponía el ambiente.

—Ya que no quieres jugar con el agua, veamos si quieres jugar conmigo —susurró Akane de manera tremendamente provocativa alzándose hacia su cuello para comérselo, de momento, con pequeños y superficiales besos dándoselas de vampira. Seguía teniendo apoyadas las manos en sus piernas. En el interior de Ranma se ondeaba libre la bandera roja que indicaba riesgo en un día de oleaje.

"Aquí va a empezar a hacer calor de un momento a otro, vamos a ver si soy capaz de aguantarme," pensó fugazmente.

Al joven, que tenía las manos sobre la bañera, le dolía el trasero de estar sentado en aquella posición que no era la más cómoda; pero para lo que se le venía encima, prefería esperar. Erguido y sin seguirle el juego a su novia, se mantuvo calmado. Akane inició el recorrido hacia su cara, con los ojos cerrados, rozándole y besándole ligeramente. Merodeaba por su mentón, sus mejillas, la comisura de los labios, su nariz… la boca era el único sitio inexplorado. Estaba concentrada en lo que hacía queriendo que él le correspondiera. Ranma continuó igual, impasible aparentemente, sólo aumentando un poco su respiración. Akane se cansó de tantear y volvió a su cuello con mucho más ímpetu que antes, besando con más ganas, con más intensidad, con la respiración mucho más agitada. Incluso llevó sus manos hasta los gemelos de él, debajo del agua, y se los apretó con energía, acariciando de vez en cuando sus músculos. Ranma ya no podía ocultar que no le gustaba. Empezaba a encoger el cuello en las zonas en las que Akane le besaba y mordisqueaba, pegando su rostro al de ella. Eso hizo sonreír a la chica, que subió de nuevo a su rostro haciendo el mismo camino de antes, pero multiplicando por tres las sensaciones que antes le provocara. Ella acercó su cuerpo desnudo, inclinándose hacia él, poniendo las manos sobre su trasero y apretándose contra todo su cuerpo, como si se frotara contra una pared. Estaba de rodillas, pero totalmente recta, rodeando su cintura e intentando pegarle más a ella. Ranma no había movido sus manos aún. Intentaba como podía mantener sus hormonas en sus cabales, cosa que llevaba bastante mal, puesto que cada vez se estaba excitando más. Akane sabía cómo calentarle, ambos conocían perfectamente cómo poner en funcionamiento al otro, y cada uno, a su manera, empezó su partida. Aún no se habían besado en la boca, hecho que exaltaba más la situación. Así que entre besos de la fiera Akane y suspiros entrecortados del firme Ranma, que pretendía por todos los medios aguantar aquel bombardeo pasional y erótico, surgió la embestida verbal por parte de ambos.

—Vamos tigresa, ataca de verdad —dijo él exhalando con fuerza el aire de sus pulmones, deseando que ella se lanzara a devorar su boca.

La chica sonrió sin parar de besuquear con devoción. Se separó unos centímetros de la cara del joven, para dirigirse a una de sus mejillas. Ranma sintió un escalofrío estremecedor invadir todo su cuerpo, desde la raíz del pelo hasta la uña del dedo pequeño del pie. Akane le había lamido la mitad de la cara como si de un animal en celo se tratase, con furia, pasión desenfrenada, como si las palabras de él hubieran activado en ella una parte de su personalidad prohibida, escondida.

—Te apuesto que acabas aquí metido conmigo en la bañera —susurró ella en su oreja, lamiéndosela también, provocándole cosquillas.

—Lo dudo mucho —contestó él con el pulso a mil—. Serás tú la que acabe fuera en el suelo con el _insaciable_ —le respondió.

Al escuchar esas palabras, se abalanzó a besar con fervor la boca de Ranma. Pero él se alejó, aún anhelando que ella le destrozara los labios, haciendo que su chica siguiera inclinándose hacia delante. A Akane, que estaba muy acalorada, le estaba excitando mucho más que él se resistiera que cualquier otra cosa que pudiera hacer, porque eso exigía mucho más de ella para que el joven de la trenza cayera rendido a sus pies. Sin embargo, no parecía que iba a tener que hacer mucho más para tenerle, ya que estaba acorralado, entre el suelo o la bañera. Él se echó un poco más hacia atrás sin abrazarla. Cada vez se tenía que alejar con más cuidado si no quería perder ante ella y darse de bruces contra el duro suelo.

—Te vas a caer —le dijo Akane sonriendo triunfal buscando su premio.

—No dejes que ocurra —le devolvió en respuesta el chico.

La joven insistía en tocar sus labios, intentando alcanzarlos con la lengua primero, pero conseguía invisibles roces. Sus manos cambiaron de posición recorriendo ahora sus abdominales por debajo de la camiseta, dejándole ver que no lo sujetaría si se acababa desplomando hacia atrás. Forzó su cuerpo en un último arranque quedando a milímetros de los labios de su presa, sonriendo por la gloria de cazarlo y cerrando los ojos poco a poco. Ranma seguía resistiéndose, torpe como era, pero poco le quedaba. Tenía dos opciones: dejarse besar por su chica o caer de espaldas contra el suelo.

El futuro se definió en segundos. El orgullo del joven por el juego le pudo, provocando que empezara a caerse, pero dos movimientos simultáneos evitaron el cercano golpe. Ranma, al ver que se caía, rodeó con sus piernas las caderas de Akane, apretando fuertemente; si se caía él, lo haría ella tambié cuál fue su asombro al ver que ella le cogía por la espalda, amarrándole, y claro está, obteniendo su recompensa.

—Gané —murmuró la joven feliz y sonriendo en la boca del chico.

—Pensé que no me cogerías —dijo el chico algo asustado, con los ojos abiertos, tragando saliva por la torta que casi se mete.

—Tonto. ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Tú también me habrías cogido, siempre lo has hecho —susurró saboreando y rozando sus labios y su aliento, chocando adrede su nariz con la que tenía enfrente. Ranma giró su cabeza y se hizo el interesante.

—No sé, puede que el verte desnuda en el suelo delante de mí... —No pudo acabar, pues Akane ya estaba disfrutando del correspondido beso.

Él la abrazó con ganas contenidas, acariciando toda su espalda, su desnudez empapada, haciéndola suya. No se separaron hasta pasado un buen rato. Ranma tenía sonrojadas las mejillas, igual que ella. Estaba en Babia. Desde hacía unos minutos su mundo se había evaporado en Akane, sintiendo todo al cien por cien. Ese beso era la culminación del entretenimiento previo. Poco a poco se fue dando cuenta de que el trasero le dolía bastante por estar sentado de esa manera.

—Me duele el culo que no veas. ¿Por qué no continuamos fuera? —dijo mirando a Akane a los ojos, buscándolos deseoso. Ella esbozó una sonrisa separándose.

—Anda levanta —le contestó y fue a quitar el tapón de la bañera. Cogió el mango de la ducha para empezar a enjuagarse y salir después. Ranma, una vez fuera, se escurrió los pantalones.

—Ranma, prepárame la toalla —le escuchó decir mientras se aclaraba el cabello.

Aquello fue todo un espectáculo y él no se lo perdió. El verla desnuda de esa forma no era más que un privilegio y uno que le había tocado a él. Obedeció y cuando ella cerró el agua y salió, la envolvió cariñosamente, poniéndole la toalla por encima de los hombros. La besó en un lateral de la cabeza y Akane giró su rostro para besarle en la boca, aunque estuviera dándole la espalda. No fue un beso largo pero sí uno cargado de ganas de ir a por más. Se miraron enamorados. La joven se empezó a dar la vuelta para poder continuar de forma más fácil y de cara a él. Simultáneamente, se bajó un poco la toalla para enrollársela alrededor del cuerpo, por encima de los pechos. Ranma la atrajo con fuerza hacia él, quedando ella presa de su agarre.

—No me hagas esperar más… —murmuró antes de comenzar a besarla y recorrerla con sus manos, sintiendo su fresco cuerpo bajo la tela. Akane también le besó, pero al terminar y en un inciso, se resistió poniendo sus manos en sus hombros para distanciarse.

—Vale, pero no aquí. —Y le cogió de la muñeca asombrándole.

Ella tenía tantas ganas como él o más. Salió disparada del cuarto de baño tirando de Ranma rápido y con algo de fuerza; parecía encabritada. Pasando el pasillo a toda velocidad abrió la puerta del dormitorio de ambos con un empujón de su mano libre. Se paró de golpe en el umbral al contemplar el desorden de la habitación.

—Que desastre —musitó observando. El joven chocó tras ella de improvisto por la parada.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó no sabiendo lo que ocurría. Apoyó ambas manos en el umbral, una en cada lado, cobijando en parte a la chica.

—Mira esto —le indicó, pero a él no le pareció nada de otro mundo, la casa se desordenaba cada cierto tiempo.

—Qué más da —le susurró a Akane en la oreja desde atrás, dándose un pequeño impulso contra ella, juntando su miembro al trasero de la chica. Él, por su parte, ya tenía intenciones de empezar la fiesta. Akane le sintió y abrió los ojos por su perversión, pero al instante sonrió y se relajó.

—No seas guarro, ni impaciente —le respondió de buena manera, como una profesora reprochando a un niño pequeño. Entró lentamente en el espacio.

—Pero si te encanta. —Ranma la siguió habiéndola cogido de la cintura con las manos. Ella no contestó esta vez, se deshizo de él y fue a quitar la ropa que había encima de la cama, para luego dejarla en el suelo.

—Vamos a recoger un poco o al menos mover los trastos de sitio.

El chico entendió y apartó con los pies lo que encontró a su paso para dejar limpia la zona que rodeaba la cama.

—Pues sí que somos cerdos, ¿no? —se oyó a Ranma.

—Tú el primero. —Aquella fue Akane pinchándole, habiendo terminado de mover las prendas de ropa.

—Ya, como si aquí mi amiga fuera la más limpia y pulcra. —Se agachó a coger un papel que dejó sobre una mesita.

—Oye, que yo, una santa —respondió toda seria, sonriendo a escondidas.

Ranma la miró con un gesto incrédulo.

—Seguro —dijo, y se echó a reír.

Ella también rió, quedándose situada al lado del borde inferior de la cama. Las ventanas estaban abiertas dejando entrar algo de brisa, aunque no mucha luz, ya que estaba anocheciendo. Akane se fijó en Ranma a poca distancia de ella. La miraba fijamente.

—Ven —le llamó para que se acercara, y así obedeció él.

Estaban justo uno enfrente del otro, mirándose, delineándose con los ojos mutuamente, sin tocarse. La situación había cambiado totalmente. Ella fue quien rompió esa barrera poniendo sus manos en las caderas de él, aproximándose despacio y cerrando los ojos para besarle en la boca. Empezó dándole pequeños pero tiernos besos, que si en un lado de la boca, que si en el otro, en el labio superior, inferior. Él aceptó gustoso y atacó abriendo sus labios para tirar con dulzura de uno de los de Akane, daba igual cual fuera, el de arriba, el de abajo, ella ya se dejaba llevar por el chico. Ranma la acercó con una mano en su cadera y con la otra acarició parte de su hombro y brazo izquierdo. De nuevo las respiraciones fueron subiendo de volumen, los besos se sintieron ya con lenguas inquietas, que de vez en cuando, por parte de ambos, dejaban la boca del otro y surcaban otras zonas de la cara, la oreja o el cuello, humedeciendo el camino. Él la abrazó completamente por la espalda y después le tocó el trasero con ambas manos, juntando ambos miembros, hecho que les excitó bastante. Ella no se quedó corta e intensificó el beso atrayéndole con una mano en su nuca. De un momento a otro iba a hacer falta un poco de oxígeno. Akane bajó sus manos al borde de la camiseta de él.

—Quítatela —le dijo respirando con fuerza.

El joven se separó un paso y después subió los brazos por encima de su cabeza yendo por detrás a por la prenda para sacársela. Akane esperó ansiosa para sentir su piel junto a la suya. Se volvieron a unir, aunque esta vez la chica se dedicó a probar su pecho, sus pectorales, sus hombros. Él no podía hacer otra cosa que sucumbir ante aquello, tenía que aprovechar. Akane devoró zona sobre la que posó los labios, esmerándose en ponerle la piel de gallina a Ranma. Ella quiso un poco de lo mismo y subió a su boca a pedírselo.

—Tócame Ranma —pidió entre suspiros.

Su deseo fue concedido o más bien fue como darle al hombre carta blanca para hacer lo que quisiera. Bajó sus manos para tocar sus nalgas, pero esta vez lo hizo por debajo de la toalla, subiéndola ligeramente. También besó y aspiró la tersa piel que encontró en sus hombros y debajo de su barbilla. Akane habló agitada.

—¿Qué posición vamos a practicar hoy? —preguntó echando su cabeza hacia atrás para que el chico tuviera más superficie que recorrer.

Él sonrió por la pregunta, iniciando el camino hacia sus pechos, que estaban cubiertos por la toalla. Iba a quitársela con la boca cuando se detuvo pensando en algo mejor en respuesta a lo que ella le había preguntado; los pechos podían esperar. Continuó besándola sin parar y le cogió los brazos haciendo que le abrazara por encima del cuello. Cuando lo hizo, Ranma la agarró por la cintura y la elevó hasta la cama, haciendo que la joven quedara de pie justo enfrente de él sobre el colchón. Akane se asombró, pero estaba acostumbrada a los imprevistos y más con él. Le miró tiernamente desde su posición altiva. Pareciese que fuera ella una reina y él su esclavo para servirla. El hombre tenía sus manos en las caderas de ella, agarrándolas con fuerza pero sin llegar a hacer daño, como si fueran una posesión sagrada que estaba profanando. La miró directo a los ojos.

—¿Qué quieres que te haga? —le preguntó sin rodeos. Akane alucinó en colores. ¿Le preguntaba que qué quería que le hiciera? "¡TODO!", pensó ella sin razonar, aunque en su respuesta le dejó la elección a él.

—Lo que quieras —dijo de forma persuasiva intentando que insinuara ese "TODO". Ranma captó la idea y se dispuso a hacerla realidad.

—Vale, pues relájate. Esta va a ser una posición diferente —dijo acariciándole el trasero y sonriéndola.

Akane también sonrió preparándose para lo que se avecinaba.

Ranma palpó con sus manos cada centímetro de piel femenina visible, hasta que posó sus dedos en el enganche donde la toalla se aguantaba, dando un ligero tirón para que ésta se deslizara y cayera al colchón.

Akane quedó desnuda ante él como una escultura en todo su esplendor. Ranma la miró maravillado, tocando con sus manos el vientre y subiendo a los ansiados pechos, los cuales haría suyos con la boca más adelante. Se los acarició de mil formas, agarrándolos, presionándolos, pellizcando los pezones. Entonces se fue directo a besar su ombligo, metiendo su lengua en él, aún con los brazos en alto. Akane se sujetó en sus hombros para no perder el equilibrio. Ranma decidió ir bajando las manos por la espalda de su querida, deslizando los dedos levemente para provocarle cosquillas en el transcurso, llegando hasta sus riñones y dejándolas ahí. Su cara y sus besos también fueron bajando a la zona tabú en un lento sendero zigzagueante.

Akane se agitó cuando vio como Ranma se aproximaba a su parte más íntima. De los besos amorosos su novio pasó a los lamidos, a hacer fuerza con la lengua, permitiéndose incluso el lujo de dibujar con su lengua las letras del abecedario "TE AMO" en el monte Venus de ella, entreteniéndose con ello. Akane, por supuesto, ni se enteró, estando como estaba en las nubes.

Para más comodidad, Ranma se puso de rodillas sobre la cama, haciendo que ella diera un par de pasos hacia atrás en el colchón. Acabó entre las piernas esbeltas de Akane, su cara en posición para atacar el tesoro más preciado. Le levantó la pierna que había recorrido hasta su tobillo, hizo que la doblara en ángulo y la apoyara en su hombro izquierdo. Ahora ya no había vuelta atrás, era hora de hacerla arder. Ranma miró hacia arriba, sujetándola por las caderas, sus ojos azules reflejando confianza, los de ella calor, emoción, fuego abrasador.

—Agárrate —fue lo único que dijo él. Esperó a ver la respuesta de su novia, que asintió deseosa de que empezara, sujetándose mejor a sus hombros. Fue entonces que la excitación de Akane comenzó.

Quizá no fuera la posición más adecuada para realizar aquello, pero ambos probaban maneras nuevas de darse placer, de estimularse, siempre que podían y les apetecía. Otras veces todo era mucho más rápido, sin tanto juego previo, o todo más romántico, más amoroso o simplemente mucho más sencillo, sin tanta complicación. Justamente la escena de hoy tenía un trasfondo bastante carnal y lujurioso, pero era a veces eso lo que les gustaba tanto. Los cambios en su vida sexual hacían que no perdieran la chispa en ese sentido y no se aburrieran. También era evidente que cada uno sabía lo que prefería en cada momento para encenderse y tenían unas cuantas posiciones que eran las que más les deleitaban y que por esa razón practicaban más. Pero hoy no era uno de esos días. Se habían enzarzado en una posición que parecía sacada del Kama-sutra y que exigía por parte de ambos algo de concentración si ella no quería desfallecer allí mismo y él, de rodillas sujetando algo del peso de Akane, no quería cansarse antes de tiempo.

El aire salía de los pulmones de Akane con fuerza y sonoridad. Tenía la cabeza ligeramente echada hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados, y la mayor parte del tiempo se mordía los labios o los apretaba para contener más gemidos de los que ya emitía. Sus pechos estaban acordes con la situación, firmes y alzados por el acaloramiento que iba en aumento.

Ranma estaba en otra tarea, en la de dar placer, lo que le satisfacía enormemente. Con su lengua y sus labios, acompañados del golpeteo indiscutible de su nariz, se había metido de lleno en el lugar clave para provocarle un orgasmo a su chica, a la mujer de sus sueños. Se estaba recreando: lamía, surcaba, besaba, succionaba, presionaba, mordía, todo ello siguiendo el compás que ella le marcaba con su cuerpo, sus gestos, su respiración, sus sonidos. Él notaba a medida que la joven se agitaba que se iba poniendo tensa, sobre todo los músculos de sus piernas y la zona pélvica, que a veces intentaban apretujarse sobre él para huir de ese goce, pero que al momento se relajaban para recibir más. Incluso ella misma se encorvaba algo de espalda hacia atrás. Todos eran movimientos para soportar aquellas sensaciones que invadían todo su ser. El chico se centró en su clítoris, sabiendo que ahí ganaría la partida.

Eso fue un golpe bajo para Akane, que notó como la pierna con la que se aguantaba empezaba a flojear. Le estaba siendo difícil mantener esa postura y a la vez poder asimilar lo que él le estaba haciendo sentir. Todo se estaba volviendo más rítmico, tanto la intensidad y la constancia de él, como los jadeos, los gemidos y los suspiros de ella. Ranma se dio cuenta de que ella se medio debatía por sostenerse, siendo él el que aguantaba su peso. La miró a los ojos y vio lo excitada que estaba. Akane, al ver que él se detenía le miró también para encontrar la causa de su parada.

—¿Vas bien? —le preguntó él todo colorado por el esfuerzo que su faena requería.

Ambos respiraban rápido intentando recuperarse. Akane ni siquiera contestó, se acomodó mejor sobre él, devolviendo el equilibrio a su pierna para acabar la labor, o mejor dicho, que él la terminara. Se mordió el labio inferior cerrando los ojos y con una mano cogió la cabeza de Ranma y se la dirigió de nuevo a su origen para que continuara.

"No pares, no pares. ¡Sigue!" se decía dentro de ella.

Dejó la mano en su pelo azabache, acariciándole al principio, pero después se empezó a evadir. Ranma prosiguió con mucha más energía, para que así ella no perdiera el hilo. Con sus manos la apretó contra sí para profundizar más el tacto, lo que la hizo suspirar sonoramente. Akane obligó a sus cinco sentidos a estar libres de cualquier otra cosa que no fuera percibir placer. Sus jadeos se hicieron más altos y las contracciones de su cuerpo más fuertes. Su pecho se inflaba y vaciaba presuroso a la vez que pequeñas gotas de sudor se formaban sobre su piel.

El calor lo inundó todo. Fue una ola que llegó de repente y que se fue de igual manera. El clímax la había azotado en los pocos segundos que duró, pero que la hicieron estremecerse y perder por un momento cualquier control sobre su cuerpo. Ranma también se derritió al ver lo excitada que estaba. El joven apreció como la chica casi desfallecía encima de él por el orgasmo que había tenido. La sujetó hasta que volvió a recomponerse, besándole de forma cariñosa la parte interna del muslo que tenía sobre su hombro.

Akane respiraba hondo y fuertemente para recuperarse. Sonreía para sí misma. Aquel chico sabía como ponerla a cien y además, a veces lo conseguía de las formas más difíciles e insospechadas. Notó cómo la besaba y le observó. Retiró la pierna de su hombro y se puso de rodillas sobre la cama delante de él. Le abrazó por la cintura con total amor y le miró a los ojos.

—Guauuuu… ¿Cómo lo haces, mmm? —habló ella con una sonrisa respirando ya normal y dándole después un beso en los labios. Él sonrió y puso sus manos en la cabeza de la joven, echándole el flequillo y pelo hacia atrás acariciándola repetidas veces, mirándola intensamente.

—Secreto profesional —contestó sonriente él—. ¿De verdad ha estado bien? —preguntó después para saber la opinión de la experiencia. Se volvieron a mirar. Ella apretó su abrazo en su cintura y le respondió.

—Ha sido fantástico. Ya me has visto—dijo sonrojándose—. Aunque pensándolo mejor, la próxima vez lo preferiría tumbada, como siempre, es más cómodo —dijo con un tono acaramelado—. Pero el cambio me ha gustado mucho, muy morboso —terminó riendo y besándole de nuevo.

Después se soltó y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Ranma se puso de pie y se estiró delante de Akane, sus brazos alzándose hacia el techo. Ella le acarició la parte trasera de las piernas sobre los pantalones que. Después deslizó sus dedos al elástico del pantalón deportivo cogiendo también los boxers. Se detuvo y le miró sonriente.

—Supongo que ahora me toca a mí devolverte el favor, ¿no? —dijo Akane de forma totalmente provocativa dándole un lametazo en el vientre y empezando a bajarle las prendas de ropa. Él, sin detenerla, contestó:

—No, muy tentador, pero no. Y además, no te he hecho un favor, lo he hecho porque quería y con gusto, ya lo sabes —respondió Ranma sorprendiéndola y haciendo que parara de bajarle nada.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó sin entender.

Él se separó un poco y se bajó los pantalones y boxers juntos dejándolos en el suelo a la vez que decía:

—Anda, échate hacia atrás y recuéstate _bombón_. —Esta última palabra se la dijo mirándola a los ojos y con algo de gracia mientras terminaba de sacar los pies de la ropa.

La joven bajó un poco los párpados, mirándole con deseo, induciéndole a que fuera él el que la obligara a recostarse.

Ranma fue directo a la cama. Akane seguía sentada con las manos apoyadas detrás esperando, viéndole desnudo en su totalidad. Él se acercó haciendo que ella se tuviera que arrastrar hacia atrás para dejarle espacio, hasta que su cabeza quedó a la altura de la almohada. Se inclinó sobre ella apoyando una rodilla y sus manos a cada lado del cuerpo femenino sobre el colchón, sobreponiéndose totalmente en tamaño a la chica. La besó repetidas veces en la boca.

—¿Tengo que ponerme...? —preguntó él por precaución refiriéndose a un preservativo. Rogó por que la respuesta fuera negativa. Normalmente no preguntaba, si ella no le decía nada, daba por hecho que habría tomado lo correspondiente para no quedarse embarazada. Pero de vez en cuando la consultaba para cerciorarse y también para que ella viera que no se lo tomaba a la ligera. Odiaba tener que ponerse un condón y eso Akane lo sabía, así que intentaba evitárselo. Pero si se daba el caso, al menos prevendrían cualquier situación nefasta que pudiera ocurrir después y de la que se fueran a arrepentir.

—No —contestó ella rápido entendiéndole, besándole a trompicones.

Ranma respiró aliviado, sabiendo que se lo pasaría mucho mejor sin látex de por medio.

Akane se fue acomodando poco a poco, deslizándose un poco más hacia el cabecero para acabar finalmente descansando su cabeza sobre una de las almohadas. Ranma se empezó a volver loco de pasión mientras ella le devolvía los besos, aplicándole más intensidad y entusiasmo a cada beso, cada roce, cada caricia, cada contacto. Era seguro que no lo hacía en vano; ahora era su turno de cobrar.

Akane se recostó por completo mirándole enamorada, saboreándose los labios con la lengua y dejando los brazos extendidos por encima de su cabeza en la cama en señal de rendición. Aquellos gestos, por pequeños que fueran, eran los que ponían a Ranma a tono para comenzar y continuar si podía de forma más apasionada y salvaje. Se tumbó sobre ella, sobre su preciado cuerpo, y le regaló un buen morreo. Haciendo caminos con su boca fue marcando otras zonas en la piel de Akane: saboreó los finos hombros, se entretuvo con dedicación en su cuello, chupó con mimo uno de sus lóbulos, acarició con gusto su cintura y caderas con una mano. El otro brazo lo usó para sujetar parte de su peso sobre ella.

Akane le abrazó con sus delgados brazos y le recorrió la espalda de arriba abajo, pellizcando y agarrando su trasero con energía descargando sus ganas de más. Aprovechando que él tenía su cabeza escondida y ocupada en un lado de su cara, entreteniéndose con su oreja y parte de la mejilla, pasó sus brazos por encima de sus amplios hombros y dirigió sus manos a la coleta que ataba su trenza. Entre suspiros y alguna que otra risita provocada por los lamidos que Ranma le daba y encogiendo el cuello pegando su rostro al de él, quitó la goma de su pelo y le fue deshaciendo la trenza despacio, para así después entrelazar sus dedos con cariño en su pelo azabache y acariciarle tiernamente el cuero cabelludo.

Ambos cogían aire desesperados cada vez que se despegaban de la piel del otro, como si dependiera de sus vidas mantener el contacto eterno. Ranma susurró motivado en uno de los oídos de la mujer, mordiéndole el lóbulo y con la boca entreabierta:

—Adoro hacerte el amor, Akane —mientras continuaba besando.

Ella… ella no podía hacer más que estremecerse ante comentarios así. Sonreía feliz y complacida con los ojos cerrados. Era correspondida en su amor de una manera increíble, anormal, extraordinaria, más allá de lo posiblemente humano, a otro nivel. Cuando se dio cuenta tiempo atrás de cuánto podía llegar a amarla Ranma y de qué formas, vio lo equivocada que había estado respecto a sus convicciones sobre él, y sobre todo, se fijó en que lo más seguro era que él la quisiera mucho más a ella que ella a él, y a veces se sentía culpable por eso, por no amarle tan ciegamente.

—Y yo Ranma, y yo, mmm... —contestó conmovida por las caricias.

Ella también hurgaba en su oreja, rozándole con los labios y la lengua. Él huía de aquello para poder seguir sin detenerse. Akane quiso ponerle ese punto picante que habían tenido durante toda la tarde y volvió a susurrar entre calores segundos más tarde:

—¿Hoy me vas a desmontar, machote? —Sonrió.

Se lo decía adrede con perversión y segundas, sabiendo de muchas otras veces que su novio podía llegar a ser un salvaje en la cama, un auténtico animal y destrozarla físicamente, dejarla más que exhausta cuando se lo proponía. Le seguía abrazando ferozmente esperando una respuesta. Él continuaba tocando, proliferando, pecando. Notaba pegado al suyo el cuerpo de Akane debajo, más pequeño, más frágil, más potente en cuanto a insinuación debido a sus curvas, igual de tenso, igual de inquieto, igual de acalorado.

Contestó a su chica llevando la mano con la que no se aguantaba encima de ella a su rodilla derecha para tirar de ella y hacer que se doblara quedando en ángulo recto sobre la cama, y con un empujón presionó su miembro contra ella sin entrar aún en placeres mayores para corroborar lo que le decía a un lado de su cara, no mirándola a los ojos. Eso excitó sobremanera a ambos, pero sobre todo a quien recibió la presión, a Akane.

—Si quieres que te dé caña, te la doy —dijo siguiéndole el juego y viendo su reacción, que fue un intento contenido de un gemido que acabó encontrando salida en su boca. Ranma habló de nuevo aspirando agitado—: Me la pones dura Akane, me pones a mil.

—Aaahhmm —jadeó Akane radiante notando lo verdaderamente erecto que estaba él.

El movimiento anterior había sido peligroso, la cosa se estaba poniendo muy interesante, y el ingrediente de las palabras que se decían era un aliciente devastador para la integridad mental y física de cada uno. Cada sentido que explotaban sumaba miles de sensaciones diferentes difíciles de contener: el tocar, degustar, oler, visualizar, oír a la pareja, era un reto que se ponían cada vez que se entregaban el uno al otro para disfrutar al máximo. Y de todo lo que se podían llegar a susurrar había extremos evidentes, de lo más hermoso y agradable al oído, a lo más guarro y cerdo que se imaginaran. Ese tipo de comentarios eran los que sorprendentemente les ponía a ambos más cachondos aún.

Ranma deslizó su torso y su cara hacia los pechos tersos y firmes de la joven, los cuales devoró con violencia amorosa. Se estaba aguantado las ganas de penetrarla directamente, socavarla en toda su magnitud física, pero también sabía que cuanto más se contuviera, más explosivo, intenso y profundo sería el resultado final.

Akane se movió levemente para reubicarse sobre la cama aprovechando que el chico se había medio incorporado. La posición del misionero que iban a practicar no es que la detestara, pero le impedía un movimiento libre o parcial de su cuerpo. Estaba bajo el peso de él, a sus órdenes. En esa postura era él quien llevaba las riendas, quien medía la intensidad, el ritmo. Él era el dominante y ella la dominada.

Gozaba abiertamente respirando con dificultad de lo que Ranma le practicaba: mordiscos suaves con los dientes en los duros pezones, chupetones, lamidos, succiones, presiones en toda la mama, soplidos en las zonas humedecidas haciéndola sentir escalofríos electrizantes, y eso sólo con la boca. Lo acompañaba de caricias potentes, achuchones con sus manos y el roce indiscutible de su cabello suelto por su piel levantando cosquillas por donde fuera, provocando el delirio pasional y total de ella.

Rogaba internamente que hoy ella se corriera de la excitación, bueno, que se corrieran los dos, él seguro, porque a veces, no siempre, ella se quedaba en el camino que llevaba al clímax, al orgasmo. Tenían tiempos diferentes para llegar a lo más alto. Normalmente, él lo alcanzaba antes que ella y la fiesta se acababa porque él no tenía más que dar hasta que lo volvieran a hacer de nuevo. Si eso ocurría, Ranma usaba alternativas para excitarla que casi siempre resultaban, y así ambos salían ganando. De todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos nunca habían tenido un orgasmo simultáneo, aunque no les preocupaba ni se sentían presionados por ello, al revés, si sucedía mejor que mejor, pero lo que buscaban era obtener a partes iguales el mismo placer. Akane sabía que Ranma ganaba 1 - 0 a su favor, ya que antes él la había calentado. Deseaba que no la dejara de lado ahora para su beneficio personal. No solía hacerlo, casi siempre la tenía en cuenta, pero como hombre que era a veces con saciarse él le bastaba. Alguna vez se habían acostado, él se había corrido y después caía profundamente dormido. En otras ocasiones el coito duraba nada, todo era muy rápido y ella acababa diciendo "¿Ya?", debido a que ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de ponerse a tono. Pero eso eran historias de otros días que no tenían nada que ver con la realidad que ahora vivían.

El ambiente estaba más que caldeado, todo estaba listo. Akane se arqueaba emitiendo gemidos con cada bocanada de aire, presionando con sus manos la cabeza del joven sobre sus pechos para aumentar el contacto de emociones, ansiando que él la domara. Ranma se notaba desde hacía ya un rato en su punto álgido y no se entretuvo más. Se levantó de cómo estaba y quedó a cuatro patas sobre ella con los brazos extendidos a cada lado de la chica y las piernas dobladas.

La miró a los ojos, aún con la mala iluminación. El contacto visual le indicaba si la otra persona conectaba con él en ese momento y más allá de lo puramente carnal y material, y eso siempre le sucedía con Akane, hacían conexión con el simple hecho de mirarse. Bajó una de sus fuertes manos buscando la otra rodilla de la joven para levantársela y doblársela igual que la anterior, dejándola abierta de piernas ante él para poder filtrarse en su cuerpo. Indagó nuevamente en la sensual mirada de su novia, sonrojada, igual que él, exhalando ambos con rapidez.

Se disponía a tumbarse sobre ella, tal y como había estado antes, cuando la chica alzó su mano, impidiéndoselo, hacia su largo y algo ondulado cabello. Le pasó un gran mechón de pelo por detrás de la oreja debido a que caía libremente por la gravedad hacia abajo tapándole parte del rostro. Él agradeció ese gesto y observó el siguiente. Akane, antes de que él se introdujera en ella, llevó los dedos de esa misma mano a la boca del chico, sintiendo la respiración alterada en ellos. No apartaba su mirada de la de él, le estaba seduciendo tardíamente. Acarició sus labios reteniéndole por unos segundos en esa posición, exaltado. Ranma no tardó en actuar, caricia que notó, dedo que hizo suyo.

Era increíble la confianza que había entre ellos, no se parecía en lo más mínimo al trato que se tenían unos años atrás, y menos en la cama. Él abrió su boca lo suficiente para chupar y saborear los dedos índice y corazón de ella. Akane se regocijó al contacto con su saliva y su lengua, obtuvo lo que quería, y apartó la mano dirigiéndola hacia la nuca del varón para atraerle hacia sí misma. Ranma era un auténtico volcán en erupción. Viendo que ella abría un poco más las piernas se deslizó hasta rozarla y después penetrarla a la vez que la besaba una vez y después le susurraba con descaro:

—Voy a destrozarte cariño —entonó viril. Akane sonrió e interiormente pensó "Espero que así sea."

Si él decía eso podría ser el preludio de una sesión de sexo fantástica. Ella le rodeó con sus piernas dejándole avanzar dentro de su cuerpo un poco más y dejando las manos en sus bíceps musculados. A partir de ahí, abandonó su ser para que él la guiase, intentando sentirle por completo y no dejar que nada la distrajera.

Ranma inició un vaivén lento, suave, un baile templado que iría progresivamente subiendo de temperatura, acelerando y dotando de vida según aumentara su excitación. Akane le seguía contrayendo su cuerpo al compás que él le marcaba. Los viajes de fuera a dentro y de dentro a fuera se repetían cada vez con más velocidad y fuerza, más energía y descontrol. Estaban agotando el oxígeno circundante en cada inhalación de aire que tomaban, jadeos, gemidos, quejidos cargados de goce, sonidos particulares salían de la boca de cada uno, aunque ella los recargaba más aumentándolos de volumen.

Se intentaban besar torpemente de vez en cuando en medio de todo aquello, de aquel monstruoso calor que los envolvía. Sudaban. Para Ranma, el sexo era su deporte favorito, disfrutaba muchísimo más que con las artes marciales, quemaba bastantes calorías, y encima compartía su satisfacción con la persona que más quería. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Tenían los ojos cerrados sumergidos en el ser que amaban. La cosa marchaba genial, los dos lo sentían y se lo hacían notar al que tenían enfrente. Les gustaba verse disfrutando el uno del otro, saciaba mucho del amor y el cariño que se tenían. Por mucho que jugaran entre ellos y se desafiaran con la palabra u otro gesto, a la hora de la verdad, en momentos como ese, los dos caían rendidos ante el otro, eran débiles frente al afecto que se mostraban.

Ranma, que hasta entonces se había mantenido sobre ella apoyando los codos y los antebrazos a cada lado de su cuerpo, a veces tocaba su frente con la de ella o arrimaba su cara a las mejillas coloradas de Akane. Seguía abrasando a la víctima de su lujuria en cada ida, para en la vuelta, en donde ella se "relajaba", empujar otra vez con ardor, fogosidad, pasión.

Akane empezaba a enloquecer, entrando en un mundo divino, pero intentaba mantener ese instante cuanto pudiese, antes de caer al vacío, aún sabiendo que dependía de él. Le abrazó por debajo de sus hombros, rodeando su tórax con arrebato, y adrede, le clavó las uñas con furia en la espalda, símbolo del placer que estaba experimentando. Ranma abrió su boca en señal de queja junto a la oreja de ella sin armar ningún escándalo. En réplica a ese acto felino, le imprimió más brusquedad a la penetración. Mordió con la boca entreabierta, obstinado y con brío, la mandíbula inferior y barbilla de Akane, que estaban alzadas hacia arriba resistiendo aquella marea brava, escapando y buscando desvanecerse en ese orgasmo codiciado. Le acompañaba en el movimiento que él mantenía, mucho más animado y decidido.

Ranma se estaba agotando, iba a explotar de un momento a otro. Akane se abrazó y cogió a él con más fuerza, pasando sus brazos por debajo de sus sobacos y rodeándole hasta tocarle los fornidos hombros con las manos, arrimándose a su cuerpo. Él se acercó más a ella bajando ligeramente sus pectorales y su cabeza. Akane ya no gemía, sino que casi gritaba en cada propulsión que él se daba hacia ella, hecho que al chico excitaba irremediablemente y le hacía entrar finalmente en una locura apabullante de donde siempre esperaba no tener retorno.

Todo el fuego conseguido se apagó de repente. La atmósfera sentimental y corporal construida se trastocó al escuchar el sonido del teléfono inalámbrico sonar en la mesita de noche a un lado de la cama.

 _Riiiinnggg_. El primer tono hizo su presencia sacándolos a ambos de su éxtasis particular.

Él pegó un bote por la sorpresa y recuperó el control de lo que hacía, para su pesar. Paró en seco por la interrupción. Akane abrió los ojos de golpe, también sorprendida. Dejó de jadear sonoramente y puso cara de decepción al ver la realidad: estaban a punto de desfogarse, incluso ella misma estaba a punto de tocar techo, pero algo lo tuvo que echar todo por la borda.

—Mierda —dijo Ranma molesto y derrotado a la vez.

Miró a la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos, observando su sofocación, que se recomponía por momentos a cada segundo que pasaba. Ella le miraba comprensiva pero… ¿desilusionada? Él ya estaba por echarse hacia un lado para contestar la llamada cuando el segundo tono sonó. Sin embargo, Akane no estaba dispuesta a rendirse, no después de haber hecho tanto y haber llegado tan lejos. Reaccionó poco después de que el teléfono hiciera su aparición en escena. Le abrazó con fuerza con todas sus extremidades, sus piernas que aún le rodeaban y sus brazos que le arropaban haciendo de sus dos cuerpos uno solo, y no le dejó responder a quien quisiera que llamase en ese instante. Le acercó a su cara y abusando de la excitación que todavía tenían encima le habló:

—Déjalo. Tú sigue, no pares, va —Y le besó amorosamente levantando su cabeza para llegar a sus labios.

Ranma dudó, puede que no consiguieran nada continuando. Aquella parada le había cortado el rollo, era como volver a empezar otra vez. Seguía inmóvil frente a ella, en parte bloqueado por lo que debería de haber pasado y lo que se suponía que debía hacer ahora. El aparato electrónico dio otro tercer tono. Ella le motivó apretando sus caderas contra él y moviendo sus brazos para rodearle el cuello por encima de sus hombros. Le abrazó otra vez a la vez que le susurraba y besaba delicadamente.

—Vamos Ranma, cariño… —Se miraban a los ojos—. Céntrate en nosotros —le medio rogó recuperando el pulso normal—. Ya llamarán después si es importante. —Esperó a ver si se reactivaba.

Por fin él dio muestras de reanudar lo que habían dejado tan ardientemente excitante. La besó intensamente y volvió a empezar el vaivén entrando y saliendo de Akane pesadamente, necesitaba encontrar el compás que habían conseguido antes. El teléfono siguió sonando un par de tonos más, pero con la diferencia de que fue ignorado por la pareja. Todo pasó en pocos segundos. Ella se auto premió mentalmente por haber conseguido que su chico continuara la tarea.

Viendo que por sus venas las oleadas de sangre hirviendo venían y se iban de nuevo, sonrió y cerró los ojos retomando los jadeos y gemidos "Eso es, sí, mmm..." pensó. Él quiso olvidarse de todo y volver a entrar en ese estado de desvarío que le llegaba cuando se aproximaba a los espasmos que le llevaban al clímax. Aumentó la intensidad, fuerza y rapidez siendo constante en cada impulso. Los latidos de sus corazones volvían a desbordarse, yendo directos a la arritmia cardiovascular. En poco tiempo habían recuperado el ritmo y dinamismo anterior.

Ranma se cansó de aguantarse sobre ella con los antebrazos y dejó caer totalmente su peso sobre ella. Llevó sus manos a las caderas de la joven apretándola contra sí en cada penetración para profundizar más en ella. Ocultando su rostro con los ojos cerrados a un lado de la cara de Akane, respiraba forzado jadeando por el esfuerzo. Akane seguía abrazada a su cuello _bailando_ con él, provocando que la cama hiciera ruido con cada empuje.

Le faltaba poco para correrse, y por eso, dirigió sus sudorosas manos hacia la parte superior de la cama, metiéndolas debajo de la almohada y se agarró al borde del colchón para hacer fuerza con su cuerpo sobre la mujer. En ese momento ella estaba sometida a su total autoridad y dominación, Ranma habiéndose convertido en una bestia sexual descontrolada que la estaba cabalgando. Akane colaboró estando a un paso de perder la cordura, casi gritando de nuevo en sus gemidos. Contrajo con determinación su vagina sobre su miembro, estrujándolo y comprimiéndolo dentro de ella repetidas veces. Sabía que eso le derretía, que era superior a él y que le volvía loco, por eso le complacía. Él no pudo ocultar el placer de esa sensación, que le provocó un _boom_ de adrenalina sexual, una crisis de sensibilidad interna que no dejó ni un átomo de su gran cuerpo sin estremecer.

Ambos perdieron el rumbo. Akane se agarró fuertemente a él apretando su abrazo e inclinando la cabeza hacia arriba, despegada de la almohada tocando la mejilla ardiente de él. Su temperatura corporal era elevadísima, más que la de su compañero. Estaba entre Ranma y la cama sin válvulas de escape. Estaba tensa y los calambres de goce que recorrían su cuerpo en cada subida la estaban machacando físicamente. Aumentaron hasta llevarla al clímax, al punto álgido por segunda vez aquella tarde, pero esta vez, el efecto del orgasmo fue aniquilador, se evadió completamente de allí. Él no tardó mucho más, poco después de que su chica se fundiera con él, reventó de gusto y eyaculó.

El colapso mutuo los dejó hechos polvo durante unos instantes. Se destensaron relajándose después de la actividad realizada. Ella soltó su agarre en piernas y brazos y dejó caer su cabeza sobre la almohada después de su explosión. Ahora, semejante a él, respiraba irregularmente intentando recuperar la sensatez. Ambos estaban callados, disfrutando de esos minutos posteriores que siempre tenían para sí mismos aunque estuvieran juntos. Akane interiormente gritaba de satisfacción y alegría. Eufórica apartó sus brazos sobre la almohada, distendida, complacida, sonriente. Él se medio incorporó y se movió dejándose caer a un lado de ella, mirando al techo, tumbado, poniendo una mano tras la cabeza y la otra sobre el abdomen. También estaba contento. Había conseguido desahogarse en plenitud junto a ella. En ese momento, simplemente era feliz. Akane, tras unos largos minutos de sosiego personal, se recostó de lado hacia él doblando levemente las piernas y aguantándose la cabeza con un brazo. Sonriente y con ojos persuasivos le miró. Sin darle rodeos habló decidida:

—Quiero repetir. —Deseaba volver a sentir lo de hacía unos minutos otra vez, era arrollador, aunque la dejara exhausta.

Esperó su respuesta. Dudaba que él se negase a la propuesta, muchas veces era él mismo quien quería darle toda la noche una y otra vez pareciendo incansable.

Ranma rió ante aquellas palabras, pues confirmaban que había estado increíble. Ella se arrimó a él pegando su cuerpo pero quedando en la misma posición. Con la mano que le sobraba le acarició insinuante el pectoral cercano.

—Has estado genial. ¡Quiero más!

Hizo contacto visual con él y al momento le empezó a besar suavemente en el mismo lugar que acariciaba apoyando parte de su peso sobre él, poniendo encima de la pierna del joven la suya propia para semi-abrazarle. Ranma sonrió y bajó la mano que tenía detrás de la cabeza para abrazarla dejando su mano en el hombro opuesto de ella. Le contestó recordando la interrupción que habían tenido a mitad de la función.

—Y habría estado mejor si no hubiera sido por el puñetero teléfono —dijo algo molesto. La mujer sonrió.

—No lo dudo —dijo levantando la cabeza y mirándole.

Akane seguía flotando en una nube. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas pareciendo que hubiese bebido. Ansiaba más, quería que dejasen las palabras para pasar a la acción de nuevo.

—Pero la próxima vez no te detengas —dijo dándole un beso seductor en el pecho mullendo los labios—, olvídate de lo demás, haz de nosotros una burbuja, como aquella vez que mandaste el móvil a tomar viento, ¿te acuerdas? Nos interrumpió igual que hoy pero no le diste importancia. Aquella tarde sí que fue espectacular, creía que me iba a dar un infarto de lo inspirado que estabas —terminó riendo maliciosamente recordando aquella otra sesión de sexo que tuvieron.

—Qué exagerada eres —respondió Ranma en referencia a lo del "infarto"—. Bueno, aunque la verdad es que te di caña por un tubo, no aguantaste mucho —añadió.

—¡Qué! —gritó sorprendida ella por ese comentario—. Al menos aguanté más de lo que lo haces tú otras veces, guapo. —Puso cara de ofendida parando de besar y acariciar.

—Vamos Akane, no mientas, sabes que tengo razón —dijo él vacilón para picarla sin darle mucha importancia a las palabras de la chica aún sabiendo que en el fondo tenían algo de razón.

Le encantaba enfrentarla en cosas triviales, cosas que carecían de valor, porque hacían saltar en Akane la chispa del contraataque, de la rivalidad y la idea de defender aquello en lo que ella creía o pensaba.

Akane le miró de forma acusadora sin decir nada. Iba a abrir la boca, le iba a contestar a aquello, iba a responder que era él el mentiroso, pero la desviaba de su objetivo en ese momento, así que prefirió callar. Con toda la calma del mundo se puso sobre él, rozándole meticulosamente hasta quedar cara a cara. Sus pechos quedaron presos con los pectorales del varón. Ranma retiró su mano de su tripa y la puso en la cadera de ella sin ninguna intención, sólo respondiendo al movimiento que la mujer había hecho.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿La guerrera se ha rendido? —provocó él en el mismo tono anterior a escasos centímetros de su boca.

—Sabes, no voy a discutir contigo por una tontería así —dijo mirándole a sus azules ojos, aunque ya no los percibiera tan bien. La habitación se había oscurecido bastante en cuanto a iluminación, faltaba poco para que cayera la noche.

—¿Ah no? —preguntó haciéndose el tonto y entrelazando los dedos de sus manos en la zona lumbar de Akane, dejándolas reposar ahí.

—No —respondió la chica entretenida.

Desplazaba parte del flequillo que Ranma tenía sobre la frente y los ojos, también acariciándole la frente y las sienes. Él la miraba tierno, dócil. Las caricias de ella eran bendiciones, le quería y cuidaba un montón y él no cambiaría eso por nada del mundo, por nada. Akane dejó sus manos sobre los fuertes hombros y bajó a besarle pausadamente, todo parecía ralentizarse. Le rozaba con los labios despacio, con los ojos cerrados, lo alternaba con pequeños y fugaces besitos en distintas partes de su boca, labio superior, inferior, incluso alguno cayó en su nariz. Parecía que hubiese domado a la fiera que se resistía. Ranma se dejaba mimar, dejó los ojos semiabiertos, viéndola enamorado. Sentía como su novia iba profundizando en su piel, ya no sólo besaba superficialmente, sino que le mordía los labios. Él empezó a corresponder de la misma forma, suave y con tranquilidad, encajando sus labios con los de ella, haciendo una escalera de labios. Akane comenzó a tantear con su lengua lentamente, deseando que el chico la dejase entrar en su boca. El joven dio movimiento a sus manos, delineando con ellas las caderas femeninas para luego pasar a su cintura y a su espalda.

—Mmmm... —murmuró ella, aventurándose en su boca.

Inició un beso con lengua bastante pasional e intenso. Ranma notaba que ella quería entrar en juego de nuevo. Bocas mezcladas, cuerpos entrelazados, gastaban tiempo, ella para ir calentando el entorno otra vez y él para buscar la forma de escapar, necesitaba recuperarse. Akane se separó yendo a su cuello para marcarlo, después subió a su oreja. Para estar más cómoda se deslizó corporalmente con un pequeño empujón hacia arriba, se frotó con su cuerpo, dado que él era un poco más alto que ella. Él de vez en cuando también la besaba o hacía algún gesto, pero la verdad era que se estaba dejando seducir. La tenía abrazada sin corresponder mucho por el momento, sólo disfrutando de lo que ella le hacía. Akane paró un momento, estaba alterándose poco a poco. Se podría decir que aún le quedaban restos de la excitación anterior. Le besó y mordió la mejilla cariñosamente y más tarde le susurró de forma sexy:

—¿Me vas a montar otra vez fiera? —Le mordió el lóbulo como hiciera anteriormente él, lanzando al aire una risa que encerraba muchas cosas, insinuante. Viendo que él no decía nada continuó hablando—: ¿O prefieres que te monte yo esta vez? —dándole a entender que le sometería a lo que ella quisiera.

—Bueno... —dijo Ranma remolón accediendo—. Pero antes deja que me recupere un poco. Digo yo que querrás sexo de calidad, ¿me equivoco? —continuó sonriendo y mirándola pícaramente, observando el gesto que dibujaba en su rostro, una media sonrisa apenas ya apreciable sin la luz del día. Ella se acercó y le rozó los labios, respirando sobre ellos tiernamente cuando él volvió a hablar de nuevo susurrado en la boca de la mujer—. Mejor con la luz encendida, ¿no? Me gustaría contemplar a mi _sargento_.

Akane sonrió por la idea. Se estiró hacia el lado izquierdo para prender la lámpara de la mesita de noche. Una vez lo hubo hecho se incorporó dejando las rodillas dobladas a cada lado de él. Estaba erguida y sentada sobre su zona más sensible, a horcajadas, con las manos en los pezones del chico, mirándole a los ojos divertida—. ¿Mejor así, mi prisionero? —dijo de forma traviesa. Notaba cómo el joven recorría con los ojos su curvado y bien proporcionado cuerpo, posando al final su vista en sus ojos color tierra.

—Sí, mucho mejor —respondió asintiendo con una vaga sonrisa y un tono de deleite, pasando a la vez las manos por los muslos femeninos.

Se miraban a los ojos, coqueteando en silencio. Era una postura en la que él se excitaba muchísimo ya que en su campo visual podía ver perfectamente a Akane, enteramente, a toda ella. La joven se perfiló los labios con la lengua insinuándole a su novio un "te voy a comer vivo". La verdad era que ante los ojos de Ranma ella estaba muy sensual, demasiado tal vez, con el pelo algo alborotado, el flequillo cayéndole juguetonamente sobre los ojos, y mechones del cabello por las mejillas, y su cuerpo desnudo, que por sí solo ya le encantaba, era adicto a él. Ranma subió sus manos hasta las de ella sobre su propio pecho y las acarició aún mirándola. Akane notaba su respirar, como subían con quietud sus pectorales, llenando y vaciando su capacidad pulmonar. Bajó para darle un jugoso beso. Debido a eso él notó como los senos de su amante chocaban contra el dorso de sus manos, siendo un roce muy placentero. En esa bajada, la joven movió aposta sus caderas sobre él, sobre su parte íntima, para a partir de ahí irlo haciendo una vez detrás de otra, simulando que lo hacían.

Ranma estaba algo lejos de responder a esos movimientos, insinuaciones, indirectas que mandaba a su cuerpo. De momento, la dejaría disfrutar de él para auto complacerse ella sola. Y así pasaron un par de minutos, Akane ahogando a Ranma en sus hambrientos labios, respirando sobre su rostro irregularmente. Si se estaba alterando era porque el joven le correspondía igual de decidido y ansioso aquellos besos. También iba y venía con sus caderas rozando ambos sexos, disfrutando ella y él sintiendo su propio apogeo de sensaciones, que se acumulaban en su chica. Él le acarició el cabello aún húmedo y perfumado con una mano, la otra amoldándose en la cintura de la joven con ternura, siguiendo el ritmo de ella. Akane fue parando poco a poco, se empezó a volver pasiva, detuvo sus besos y se quedó con los brazos encima de la cama apoyados, sujetando su peso sobre él, pero pegado a su masculino cuerpo. Dejó su cabeza a un lado de la de Ranma, tocando ligeramente su pómulo, mirando la tela que cubría la almohada, cerró los ojos. El joven aspiró relajado y regocijado por lo bien que se sentía con ella.

—Hueles genial —comentó embelesado girando un poco su rostro hacia ella. La melena negro azulada de Akane hacía una barrera entre ellos, que fue rápidamente apartada. Ranma, como hiciera ella antes con él, le recogió los mechones por detrás de la oreja, haciendo el gesto varias veces para que no quedaran pelos sueltos por su sedosa cara. La chica le besó superficialmente la mejilla.

—Menos mal, porque si después de haberme bañado no oliera bien… —y le sonrió.

—A ver cuándo te vuelves a bañar conmigo, que hace mil que no lo hacemos —dijo Ranma pareciendo ofendido entrando en una conversación.

—¿El qué, bañarnos juntos o hacerlo en la bañera? —preguntó Akane traviesa dándole doble sentido a las palabras de él. El joven la apretó más contra sí en su abrazo, acercándola, como diciendo "no juegues conmigo niña mala".

—Las dos cosas —. Elevó su cabeza de la almohada para besarla. Fue primero hacia el labio superior, pero Akane directamente introdujo su lengua en la boca del chico no dándole tiempo a que se entretuviera. Él descendió despacio no dejando de besar y cuando encontró el hueco suficiente susurró adrede—: Es que me tienes un poco abandonado —sabiendo que aquello no era verdad.

—Mentiroso —contestó ella en tono normal, irguiéndose y quedando de nuevo sentada en la posición anterior—. Sabes que eso no es cierto. —Alzó su trasero y apoyando sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Ranma, en torno a sus abdominales y su tórax, desdobló sus piernas una por una dejándolas estiradas tal y como las tenía él. Se volvió a tumbar sobre el joven intentando igualar el nivel al que tenían las caderas, dejando sus piernas en la cama en la zona interior de las de él. Ranma no tardó en rodearlas con las suyas propias envolviendo a Akane en su piel.

—Bueno, pero sí que es verdad que ya no te duchas ni bañas tanto conmigo como antes —dijo acomodando a su novia sobre él y masajeando sutilmente su espalda.

—Vamos Ranma, pero no será porque te tenga abandonado, será porque tenemos menos tiempo. Además, la última vez la bañera quedó hecha un asco —le reprochó.

—Eso son excusas, y si la bañera quedó como quedó fue porque tal chica que yo me sé empezó una guerra de agua si mal no recuerdo —siguió Ranma. Akane sonrió aceptando esa acusación y con los dedos de una mano comenzó a acariciarle la cara, a hacer caminos por sus mejillas, su nariz, su barbilla, su frente.

—Vale, pues si quieres esta semana lo hacemos, pero porque te has portado bien ahora eh, semental —quiso aclarar aún con una sonrisa, dando a entender que si el revolcón sexual no hubiera sido de la categoría de increíble, lo de la bañera habría que pensárselo. Ranma giró de repente hacia la mesita de la derecha quedando de medio lado apoyada ahora sobre ella. Akane acabó tumbada sobre el colchón con una pierna de Ranma sobre ella y con parte de su pecho cubriéndola. Abrió un poco los ojos por el inesperado cambio, pero al momento estaba riéndose a carcajadas.

—¿Cómo que portado bien? —preguntó Ranma antes de empezar a hacerle cosquillas allí donde sabía que las tenía, también besándola abrasadoramente en el cuello, con ganas y ejerciendo algo de fuerza sobre ella, ganándola.

—¡Ranma! —gritó ella entre risas que no podía evitar, no parando de moverse bajo la masa del cuerpo que la cubría—. ¡Déjame! —Intentó escapar para irse al borde de la cama, pero Ranma no se lo permitió, ni siquiera alejarse. Akane no paraba de decirle que se detuviera, que no fuera malo. La situación llegó a tal punto que ella le tiró del pelo azabache y no le soltó hasta que se calmó.

—Eso está mejor —dijo Akane una vez que se miraron, respirando agitados, todavía con la mano en su cabeza, aguantándole. Deshizo la tensión en el cabello de él, que tampoco había sido tanta, sólo la necesaria para que la dejara de atacar con las cosquillas. Y la mirada continuó, convirtiéndose en una de aquellas profundas en las que se lo expresaban todo. Akane acarició su cabeza ahora de forma maternal, con cariño y le aproximó a ella, como si hubiera decidido atraerle para besarle, pero paró a medio camino. Los ojos de ambos no buscaban otra dirección, ni otro sentido, sólo derretirse en las retinas del otro. Akane habló en su mente: "Te quiero", y pensó en decírselo, sabía que era un buen momento. Se habían relajado y estaban cómodamente juntos, desnudos, sobre el colchón, abrazados, hablando, jugando, divirtiéndose, estando con el otro. Sin embargo, esas palabras nunca se oyeron. Imaginó erróneamente que ese _Te quiero_ podría estar fuera de lugar porque haría el momento demasiado sensible, delicado, demasiado azucarado después de toda la juerga que se habían montado. Ranma no varió tanto sus pensamientos en comparación a los de ella: la deseaba, la quería, la adoraba, la amaba. Estaba sumamente encaprichado con Akane como si la hubiera conocido de unas semanas atrás. El hombre llevaba tatuado en su cuerpo, en su aura, en su mirada, que ella y sólo ella era su obsesión y prioridad. El caso era que si no le estaba diciendo que la quería en ese instante era porque estaba tan a gusto mirándola y perdido en sus ojos acaramelados que se olvidaba. Akane fue quien rompió aquel silencio tan amoroso a falta de palabras.

—¿Te acuerdas de la primera vez que lo hicimos? —preguntó aún devolviéndole la intensa observación que se daban. Él cambió sus facciones como saliendo de una ensoñación.

—¿Cómo? —dijo agachándose levemente a la vez que pegaba su brazo más alejado al de ella, rozándole con un vaivén de la mano el hombro.

—¿Qué si recuerdas nuestra primera vez? —volvió a repetir en un tono agradable. Él ya había roto de hacía unos segundos la conexión visual. Miró hacia un lado como haciendo esfuerzos por recordar, arrugando la frente. Akane no se lo podía creer, en su rostro no apareció desilusión, pero si asombro.

—¿No me digas que no te acuerdas? —bufó en su resoplido sobre su chico—. Pero si alguna vez más lo hemos comentado —terminó esperando a ver la contestación que le daba.

Ranma estaba resultando ser creíble.

—Pero es que lo hemos hecho tantas veces, cari —. La miró mientras por su cabeza se representaban miles de imágenes de ella y él acostándose, en un lugar, en otro, en una postura, en otra, había muchas diferentes y que le gustaban, que le excitaban de sólo recordarlas. Pero por nada del mundo se olvidaba de cómo perdió la virginidad, ni tampoco de con quién lo hizo.

—Que fuerte que te hayas olvidado —dijo Akane algo seca mirando hacia abajo, ignorándole por un momento. No estaba enfadada. En realidad, aquello no le afectaba mucho, lo importante era el ahora, el estar con él. El que se acordara o no no era motivo de discusión, así que le quitó importancia—. Bueno, da igual —y posó una de sus pequeñas manos sobre su fornido hombro.

Ranma, que ya había visto la cara de su amante, intervino algo ofendido porque le creyera así, que de verdad pensara que él no se acordaba.

—¿Pero cómo me voy a olvidar Akane? Pero si hasta me acuerdo de cómo te pusiste y lo que dijiste —. Imitando voz de chica empezó a recitar lo no olvidado—: 'Ranma, que a mí eso no me cabe, que me vas a hacer daño...' —y volviendo a su tono de voz—, y sólo me había desnudado delante tuya, todavía no habíamos hecho nada, ni siquiera te había rozado aquí con mi amigo —haciendo un gesto hacia abajo que indicaba su miembro, mirándola medio riendo incrédulo por su reacción. Akane, nada más oírle, esbozó una gran y hermosa sonrisa. Sí que se acordaba, pensó. Se rió más al recordar como se puso, los nervios de aquella primera vez, y se sonrojó avergonzada de su pasada actuación adolescente.

—La verdad es que la primera vez estaba muy nerviosa por todo —dijo Akane con las mejillas ardientes mirándole—. Menos mal que tus palabras me calmaron. Fuimos demasiado silenciosos en nuestra primera vez, ¿no te parece? —mencionó recordando.

—Sí, ahora que lo dices, creo que hasta nos pasamos y todo de silenciosos. Ahora la cosa ha cambiado bastante —. Las comisuras de Ranma se alzaron mientras veía a Akane inmersa en sus recuerdos. Se acercó a ella agachándose encima de su cuerpo con su torso y su cabeza—. Y… ¿qué fue lo que te dije? —preguntó bajando la voz. La chica le observó a poco espacio de ella, la tenía acorralada en él, mirándola escrutadoramente.

—Nada sin importancia —dijo sonriendo tímidamente, acariciando la nuca del hombre con una mano y teniendo la otra sobre su hombro.

—¿Sin importancia y te acuerdas de ello? —Estaban muy cerca, él sólo tenía que bajar un poco para rozar su boca. Akane, mirándole primero y luego desviando su cara hacia un lado contestó susurrando:

—Me dijiste que me querías. —Volvió a mirar sus ojos océano para ver su rostro.

Ranma la miró intensamente, sin equivocación, dándole a las palabras que ella había pronunciado su veracidad, que la quería. El joven se mantuvo en silencio, queriendo intrigar a Akane. Ella no sabía qué pensar. Quería que Ranma le dijese de nuevo y en ese mismo instante que la quería, deseaba oír un _te quiero_ de la voz de él. No se pudo aguantar ni tampoco esperar:

—Dime que me quieres —pidió con voz pausada y llena de afecto, con un fondo difuminado de ruego y súplica.

—Tú primero —contestó él habiendo formado una pequeña sonrisa divertida. Akane sucumbió a su mandato y obedeció sin queja, obtendría lo que quería aunque fuera al modo de su novio.

—Te quiero —mencionó mirándole directamente a los ojos, cargando esas palabras de cariño, ternura y amor. Lo pronunció segura y sin vacilación, sintiéndolo dentro sí. Ranma la hacía vibrar y por eso le era tan fácil expresárselo sin problemas. La chica esperó a que él le contestase de la misma forma, pero el chico sólo seguía descubriéndola en esa mirada que le ofrecía de total apego, entusiasmo y seducción.

Akane estaba muy enamorada de él, eso Ranma lo sabía y lo sentía de igual forma. El que ella se lo dijera de esa manera lo desarmaba.

—Ahora tú —recordó ella expectante. El joven dejó pasar unos segundos antes de responder.

—Sabes de sobra que no necesito decírtelo, ya lo sabes, o es que no notas que te… —y dejó de hablar acordándose de que no le quería dar el gusto a ella, que la haría sufrir un poco.

—¿Qué me quieres? —inquirió Akane con ojos audaces y entendedores de la situación.

—Sí, eso, justo, mucho más que antes claro —contestó jugando, riendo y asintiendo.

—Pero entonces no me lo vas decir, ¿no? —continuó ella queriendo llegar al final del tonto juego, cambiando su semblante. Sabía que Ranma se estaba entreteniendo, que lo hacía para enrabietarla, pero aquello en parte la mosqueaba.

—No Akane, no —lo dijo muy normal, aún sabiendo que a su chica le molestaba que no la correspondiera con las mismas palabras que ella le había brindado. Vio la cara que puso, como rebufó en frente de él y como evitó mirarle, pero Ranma siguió hablando, le encantaba picarla—: Además, he aprendido a hacerte el amor no sólo en la cama sino que casi de cualquier manera y en casi cualquier situación, y eso espero que sí que lo hayas notado o al menos sentido. —La joven prestó atención al nuevo y enigmático mensaje—. Te hago el amor al cogerte de la mano, al pasear juntos, al hablar contigo, al sonreírte, al acariciarte, al rozarte, al estar en la misma habitación aún separados, te hago el amor con la mirada —Ranma apreció el aturdido y a la vez fascinado gesto de Akane, la estaba impresionando—, y eso, creo que nadie más es capaz de hacértelo. —Akane estaba muda, no sabía qué decir, asimilando y traduciendo el significado de todo aquello. Ranma la amaba en secreto, en los detalles que para muchos carecían de importancia. Sus pómulos se volvieron a tornar del color de las cerezas y su cuerpo fue testigo del cosquilleo que se siente cuando te dicen algo hermoso y digno de escuchar.

Ranma evaluó a su chica, a la mujer a la que había encandilado con sus palabras. Como vio que no reaccionaba la hizo partícipe.

—Akane, para mí es muy gratificante el… —dejó de hablar para que lo hiciera ella, le hizo un gesto para que pronunciara la palabra correspondiente, tardó en responder pero lo hizo.

—¿El quererme? —dijo cuestionando insegura. Ranma vio que le seguía y que encima acertaba casi de pleno.

—Lo mismo pero con la A… —haciéndola pensar. Se estaba divirtiendo viendo a Akane seguirle el rollo, ponía expresiones angelicales combinadas con la duda y la incertidumbre.

—¿Amarme? —soltó ella de la misma manera, esperando que esta vez fuese la respuesta correcta.

—Sí, eso. Como se nota que eres mi chica —. Se arremolinó sobre ella, yendo hacia su cuello para besarla, provocándole a ella sensaciones que iban camino de las cosquillas. Akane encogió el cuello riendo, resistiéndose.

—Pues eso, que lo que has dicho es muy gratificante para mí —dijo él mostrando una bella y sincera sonrisa a su novia. Akane no sabía si abrazarle como nunca o simplemente hacerse la indiferente para ver si él le decía ese "te quiero" que tanto deseaba. Pero el joven habló sin dejarla actuar—: Al menos ahora tengo esa habilidad —mencionó como si nada.

El teléfono volvió a sonar, tal y como lo había hecho cuando ambos estaban acostándose. _Riiiiing._ Al primer tono Akane preguntó:

—¿Qué habilidad? —con la cara en un interrogante.

—La de amarte y hacerte el amor donde y cuando yo quiero —respondió el hombre arrastrándose después por encima de ella, rozando sus cuerpos desnudos, para llegar hasta el otro lado de la cama y coger el aparato inalámbrico.

Akane se quedó un poco a cuadros, tendría que haberle abrazado. Ranma contestó a la llamada habiéndose sentado en el borde de la cama. Fue diciendo monosílabos un rato. Akane quedó tendida de repente. Su chico se había llevado el calor que la protegía. Le miró. Estaba de espaldas a ella, algo encorvado hacia delante, apoyado sobre sus muslos, con el cabello negro suelto algo ondulado por llevar siempre puesta la trenza.. Ella también se levantó. Dudaba que después de tanto parón reiniciaran algo de sexo, así que saliendo por el borde inferior de la cama, se puso de pie y de uno de los muebles cogió su vestido pijama, cómodo, ligero, sedoso, de tirantes y corto, por la altura de sus muslos en un color azul marino. Ranma la observó mientras hablaba, la siguió con la mirada, viendo como se le escapaba su presa, aquella que había subyugado y cautivado. Apartando el auricular y tapando la parte baja del mismo con la otra mano, se dirigió a su novia:

—Akane, es Kiato. Dice que si nos queremos pasar por su casa. Por lo visto ha montado una pequeña fiesta a último momento. ¿Te apetece ir? —dijo rápido para no dejar al interlocutor y amigo esperando mucho tiempo. Akane percibió en Ranma las ganas de asistir, así que asintió:

—Si tú quieres, por mí está bien. —Tras eso encendió la luz grande del dormitorio y comenzó a ordenar un poco la ropa que habían amontonado al principio de la tarde. Ranma volvió a su llamada y confirmó la invitación antes de colgar.

—¿Fue quien llamó antes cuando estábamos…? —Le miró de manera cómplice.

—¿Follando? —cuestionó basto poniéndose de pie y acercándose a ella. La joven cambió su cara amorosa a una de conformismo cuando le escuchó. Ranma podía ser a veces tan romántico y otras tan obsceno, quitándole la chispa al momento que había creado. Pero así era él y no le cambiaría por nada del mundo. Él continuó hablando—. Sí, creo que sí, pero no le he dicho nada. Habrá que decirle esta noche que llame a otras horas, que las tardes en esta casa suelen estar ocupadas —y rió por las insinuaciones. Aproximándose todavía desnudo como había estado todo el ocaso, la besó en la zona de sus cervicales, deslizando sin querer el tirante del vestido que la chica se había puesto hacía un momento.

—¿Me voy a duchar, vale? —comentó separándose.

—Vale —respondió Akane doblando una camiseta. Ranma, mientras se iba, recordó una de las conversaciones.

—¿Quieres venirte? —sugiriéndola que se fuera con él. Ella sonrió por la proposición.

—Otro día, ninfómano —dijo sonriendo contenta, viendo como se iba, contemplando inconscientemente la parte trasera de su cuerpo. Sabía desde hacía bastantes años que Ranma se encontraba comodísimo yendo por casa desnudo.

—Anda que no te lo pasarías bien conmigo. Me debes una… —dijo él antes de cruzar el umbral. Pasaron unos largos segundos en los que el alrededor de Akane se quedó en silencio. De pronto le volvió a escuchar:

—¡AKANE! —le oyó gritar desde donde estuviera, ya fuera el baño o el pasillo.

—¿Qué? —alzó ella la voz para que la escuchara. Estaba metiendo la ropa que había doblado en los armarios, alternándose entre el de ella y el de él.

—¡TE QUIERO! —fue lo primero. A Akane se le volcó el corazón nada más escucharle y esbozó una gran sonrisa de satisfacción, se lo había dicho—. ¡Y MUCHO! —añadió él en la lejanía. Ella volvió a sonreír, cada vez con más ganas—. ¡INFINITO! —agregó por último. Akane no se resistió. Al acabar de colocar las prendas salió disparada de la habitación en dirección al baño para encontrar al culpable que derramaba tanto amor en el aire. Le encontró cogiendo el mango de la bañera para ponerlo en la zona superior en la que se sujetaba, aunque no le dio tiempo porque ella apareció.

—¿Y me lo dices ahora, Saotome? —preguntó Akane en tono grave y seductor apoyándose en el umbral de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y la mirada fruncida, totalmente felina. Él, como la persona más tranquila del mundo, posicionó el mango riendo abiertamente y abrió el grifo.

—Cómo sabía que sólo querías que te dijera esas dos palabras. Cómo te conozco —dijo sonriéndose. Corrió las cortinas del otro lado y las extendió casi hasta cerrar el lateral de la bañera, impidiendo que el agua se saliera fuera. Dándose la vuelta para encararla, se la encontró perfilándole con ansias, con deseo, pero a la vez distante.

—Mejor tarde que nunca —sonó con voz apaciguada con una cara de niño bueno. Empezó a mirar el cuerpo femenino comprobando sus curvas, aunque estuviera delante de ella. Cuando inyectó su azul cobalto en los ojos arenosos de Akane interpretó bien, ella le estaba llamando a voces silenciadas, pero la joven no lo quiso reconocer.

—Tienes un morro —dijo Akane sin remedio cambiando su postura, poniendo sus manos en su cintura y soltando un resoplido. Su mirada la estaba poniendo nerviosa. Supo que había sido un error el ir a verle. Tenía muchas ganas de lanzarse a él y comérselo, pero tenían que arreglarse para ir a casa de Kiato. Ranma rió de manera extraña. Levantó una ceja levemente penetrando ahora con la mirada a Akane. Levantó la mano y mostró un tres con sus dedos hacia ella, luego la dejó caer. La joven frunció su rostro, no entendió de primeras.

—Dos —avisó él siguiendo la cuenta atrás. La chica dio un paso alejándose.

—Uno —sonó la varonil voz nuevamente. Dejando pasar apenas tiempo exclamó—: ¡Cero! —Y fue a por ella sin inhibición alguna.

Akane, para cuando se quiso dar cuenta del propósito y darse la vuelta para correr, estaba ya en sus garras. Rió estrepitosamente cuando Ranma la agarró por la cintura. La besó de forma melosa por la nuca y parte del cuello y la apretó para afianzarla.

—Mía —susurró en su oreja—. Y mira que te he avisado —añadió en el mismo tono abrasador.

Ella se rindió. Sería inútil querer escapar, Ranma era mucho más fuerte, rápido y tozudo. Pero sorprendiéndola, dejó de ejercer fuerza a su alrededor. Akane se dio la vuelta para mirarle, era rara aquella actitud, pensó que la quería para él y ahora la soltaba. En cuanto se situó de frente a él su condena cayó como un rayo, el joven se tiró a besarla enardecido, lleno de pasión, en llamas, cogiéndola por las caderas y metiéndolos a ambos hacia dentro, en el cuarto de baño. Había sido una trampa, dedujo tarde ella sucumbiendo a los besos y las caricias feroces de sus manos. Ranma ganaba, había ganado desde el principio. Ella respiró a contratiempo mientras él la empezaba a devorar. Consiguió separarlos a ambos de golpe, hecho que dejó a Ranma con las manos vacías. Se miraron y Akane pudo notar la atracción y ganas de él. Su hombrecito quería enzarzarse otra vez en los pecados de su libido, quería infringir una vez más su precioso y divino cuerpo.

—¡Mira Romeo, los ataques de lujuria para otro momento! —dijo respirando agitada, recuperándose ante la osadía de su hombre. Él ya sólo pensó en convencer.

—Vamos Akane. —Se acercó para cogerla de una mano para ir tirando de ella hacia la bañera, mirada en súplica. Quería hacerla suya fuese como fuese habiendo ya abusado en la tarde—. Va, va, métete conmigo, va cariño. —La pegó a él y volvió a hacer uso de sus besos para encenderla y llevarla con él al camino de la perdición.

—Ranma no… —intentó ella decir cada vez que encontraba hueco entre los labios de su depredador.

—Que te quiero Akane, y te quiero ahora, porfa, que estoy a tono. Vamos, entrégate a mí —murmuró lo suficientemente audible y creíble para que la chica dejara de oponerse.

Akane reaccionó cediendo ante el que la pervertía. Abrazó el robusto cuerpo y dejó de resistirse. Al verla zambullirse en él Ranma redujo su agarre y fue susurrándole complicidades que la hacían reír, volviéndose esclavo de nuevo, buscando complacerla a cada segundo. Terminaron juntos en la bañera, bajo el agua de la ducha, ella mojándose las prendas tempranamente y él obteniendo su objetivo.

Apoyada contra la pared bajo merced de su gran compañero, Akane recibía besos deslizantes en agua de la boca entreabierta de Ranma. Sin poderse evitar, comenzó otra excitante melodía de sonidos no permitidos.

—Te amo —susurró Ranma subiendo de merodear los senos de su víctima en una cascada inversa de caricias y besos mullidos en piel y tela. Akane, que le escuchó, dejando que la experimentara sólo como él sabía hacerlo, contestó dándole una tarea:

—Vale, pero cierra la cortina que no quiero tener que limpiar esto después.

Ranma obedeció, pero maldijo interiormente no entender a su mujer. Ahora que le decía que la amaba no le hacía nada de caso. Pero así era la persona con quien compartía su vida y de quien estaba eternamente enamorado, _su Akane_.

Terminando como empezaron aquella tarde, en el cuarto de baño, Ranma y Akane repitieron su propia aventura sexual, dotándola de cariño, amor, pasión, lujuria… convirtiéndola en otra bomba de relojería.

* * *

 _Notas de la autora: 'Bomba de Relojería', titulado anteriormente 'Cariño, Amor, Pasión, Lujuria...' en la época en la que existió El Portalfic, fue el primer fanfiction que escribí hace ya muchos años. Lo he revisado y editado por encima para intentar mejorarlo un poco, pero no deja de ser bastante cutre, empalagoso y tener errores. Aún así le tengo cariño, no sólo por ser el primero, sino por iniciarme en el increíble pero a la vez arduo mundo de la escritura. Si habéis llegado hasta aquí espero que os haya gustado. Si es así, no dudéis en decírmelo. ¡Ranma ½ forever!_


End file.
